Angel Vampiro
by Pri-Chan 1410
Summary: Secuela de Tu me Creaste como el Angel de la Muerte. Un Angel con un Vampiro, no parecia haber problemas, pero; Que quieren los Vulturis? Tendra que ver con ese par de pequeños de ojos color chocolate y esmeralda? Y quienes son esos 2 extraños? Mas OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Volvi antes!! durante un viaje en el que me aburri mucho revise los tres capis en ortografia formao y todos, peor como lo traje antes y estuvo ocupada en un par de one-shot no avance mucho con el fic solo como 1 capi! Lo siento! pero la verdad tenia planea anuqie sea un apr de capis pero los pondria como en dos semanas mas!! Espero que me disculpen si los decepcione! Pero aquie les dejo aunque sea una capi. Espero lo disfruten aunque sea!**

**Trama: Secuela de Tu me Creaste como el Ángel de la Muerte. Un Ángel con un Vampiro, no parecía haber problemas, pero; Que quieren los Vulturis? ¿Tendrá que ver con ese par de pequeños de ojos color chocolate y esmeralda? ¿Y quienes son esos 2 extraños? Personajes nuevos.**

**Nota: Los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertenecen si no a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Desde entonces fuimos felices.

**BPov**

Han pasado ya dos años desde que volví con mi Edward, y estamos muy felices. Al igual que Alex y Kim, si ellos terminaron juntos, desde que se vieron se notaba a leguas que se gustaban, y desde que se juntaron no se despegaron… ¡Y hablo enserio!

Ahora vivíamos todos juntos, los Cullen incluyendo ahora a Kate, y nosotros en una gran mansión todos juntos. Así no teníamos que separarnos ni Edward ni yo, ni Kate y Alex.

Estaba recostada en el sofá, Edward y los otros habían ido a casar, Kim y Kyle pues ya se han de imaginar y Alex estaba mirando la tele, yo solo ojeaba mi libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

La puerta se abrió y sentí unos labios sobre los míos. Cuando se aparto le dije:

-Wow, parece que me extrañaste.

Le sonreí y me respondió igual

-Siempre.-

Dijo En eso sentimos una ráfaga de viento pasar a nuestro lado.

-¿Y eso?- dije

-Al parecer Alex y Kate no pudieron estar mucho separados.- dijo

-Y ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

Dije inocente pero sensual a la vez.

-Mmm, ¿quieres que te muestre?-

Dijo y me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta la habitación.

-Te amo.-

Me dijo Edward mientras frotaba círculos en mi espalda.

-Yo también te amo.

Luego de eso bajamos a la sala donde estaba Emmet y Jasper jugando a los video juegos Alice y Rose viendo unas revistas y Kyle y Kim viendo la televisión.

-Hey ¿se divirtieron?.-

Pregunto Emmet riéndose.

-Pues si Emmet, nos divertimos tanto como tu y Rose gracias por preguntar.-

Le dijo Bella y el solo rio por lo bajo.

-Bueno creo que Alex y Kate aun no terminan.

Dice Rose y todos reímos.

-Hey no se burlen de nosotros.

Gritaron Kate y Alex que estaban al inicio de las escaleras.

-Jajajaja, y que ¿Ud. se divirtieron?

Dijo Emmet a lo que reímos aun más fuerte.

-Si gracias.

Dijo Alex sonriendo.

Así era constantemente al vivir juntos fuimos adoptando confianza con los demás, aun recuerdo el día en que Edward y yo lo hicimos oficial: Nos Casamos.

_Flashback_

_Estaba tan feliz al fin me iba a casar con Edward. La Boda seria en la casa no iría mucha gente. Alice y Kim, mis damas de honor estaban peinándome y arreglándome._

_-Bien Bella estas lista, ¡No recuerdo la última vez que vi una novia tan bonita! _

_Dijo más bien grito Kim._

_-¡Sí! Ven Kim que nos tenemos que arreglar nosotras también no podemos estropear la boda saliendo así._

_- ¡Claro! ¡Ven vamos!_

_Dijo Kim por Dios como se parecen. Estaba súper emocionada, poco después de que Edward y yo volviéramos a estar juntos decidimos casarnos para así tener la posibilidad de que mis padres vinieran a la boda, en eso entro mi madre y mi padre a la habitación._

_-Hija esta tan hermosa, estoy tan feliz… _

_Dijo mi madre al borde del llanto_

_- Yo también estoy muy feliz, mama._

_Le sonreí._

_-Bien iré a tomar asiento, snif._

_-Claro ma._

_-Bien hija llego el momento._

_Dijo mi padre, solo asentí_

_-Y si ese chico te llega a hacer sufrir avísame y yo me encargare._

_-¡Papa!_

_-De acuerdo, me comportare, ven vamos que la ceremonia esta por empezar._

_Las puertas se abrieron, tome el brazo de mi padre y empezamos a avanzar. Levante la vista y lo vi ahí al final del pasillo se veía tan sexy, su cabello como siempre desordenado y se veía tan bien en ese traje, y me miraba maravillado con forma avanzaba. Llegue y tomo mi mano y me dio esa sonrisa torcida tan suya…………………_

_-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, acepta por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan. Dijo el Padre_

_-Acepto. _

_Dijo mi ángel_

_-Y Usted Isabella Marie Swan acepta por esposo a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

_-Acepto._

_-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia. _

_Dicho esto Edward me beso y me olvide del mundo. _

_-Te amo. _

_Me dijo al separarnos._

_-Y yo a ti- _

_Fin del Flashback_

Y desde entonces somos muy felices, vivimos todos juntos en una misma casa, aunque tenemos más no solo esta, esta es mas la familiar por decirlo de alguno forma, pero todos tenemos una cabaña pequeña por ahí en el bosque para cuando queremos privacidad.

Ahora todo es prácticamente normal (entrando en lo normal de criaturas míticas claro) y todos somos felices, pero aunque no pueda verlo tengo un extraño presentimiento de que se nos vienen muchas cosas encima, estoy segura de que pronto algo pasara. Y aunque sea lo que sea estoy segura de que traerá cosas buenas, también traerá cosas malas.

* * *

**He aqui el capi corregido!**

**Que tal! **

**Bueno volvere a la rutina normal de ahora en adelante!**

**Asi que avisenme!**

**Atte.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

**PD: Si se arriesgan a dejar un Review, carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Edward visitaran sus sueños.  
PD2: Tenga cuidade que muerden! (Aunque a mi no me molestaria! ^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Los personajes de Crepusculo le pertenecen a la excelentisima Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Baile y ¿Enferma?

**BPov**

-Kim, Alice ya es mucho, ya tenemos la ropa y accesorios necesario para la cena.- dije llevábamos alrededor de… ¡2 HORAS EN EL MALL! ¡Si lo sé ahora me gusta comprar pero no tan excesivo! ¡Estas 2 se pasan definitivamente!

-No aun queda mucho por ver.

Dijo Kim saltando.

-Mira Kim se supone que soy la líder de los 4 y me tienes que obedecer y ti Alice te puedo hacer obedecer así que nos vamos por las buenas o por las malas.

Dije, se me quedaron mirando ella sabían que si hablaba de mi liderazgo y amenazaba iba enserio.

-De acuerdo.

Dijeron al unisonó

Conducimos hasta la casa y dejamos las cosas en las habitaciones, aun era temprano para empezar a alistarnos.

Cuando fue momento de alistarnos cada una subió a su habitación. Mi cabello me lo hice en risos que llegaban a media espalda junto con brillantina que Alice y Kim me habían dado. Y me puse mi vestido. Consistía en un vestido estraple con poco escote, negro con la orilla del escote con brillantina y otra línea de brillantina atravesando el vestido en caracol hasta llegar a la abertura en la pierna izquierda y el vestido era de largo hasta el suelo. Junto zapatos de tacón negros y accesorios de plata.

Al terminar de maquillarme me dirigí ala habitación de Rose, quien al parecer estaba también dando sus últimos retoques de maquillaje. Entonces me vio.

-Wow Bella mírate ¡te ves divina!!!

-Bueno Rose tu no te quedas atrás.

Le dije. Era verdad llevaba su cabello recogido en una especie de moño que dejaba suelto un mechón en medio. Su maquillaje al igual que el mío era leve. Su vestido era color rojo era de tirantes y escote recto, y recto con una especie de abalorios hasta la cintura donde empezaban una especie de telas con abalorios que caían encima y llegaba hasta el suelo. Zapatos de tacón del mismo color y accesorios dorados.

-Bueno ahí que impresionar no.-

-Claro, oye ¿has visto a Kim y a Alice?

Creo que están en la habitación de Alice, ya que no te pueden usar como Barbie Bella, entonces se usan entre ellas.

Dijo riendo.

-Si tienes razón las iré a buscar.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Alice y efectivamente ahí estaban, Alice se ponía sus accesorios y Kim se terminaba de maquillar. Llevaban al igual que nosotras, un maquillaje leve, Kim tenía un vestido dividido en dos partes estraple de escote recto, color verde claro se iba abriendo hasta el suelo, junto con una pañoleta del mismo color. Zapatos altos de igual color y accesorios dorados.

Y Alice lleva un vestido estraple con escote recto plateado hasta la rodilla, y en la cintura un elástico de color negro, Zapatos negros y accesorios plateados.

- Chicas, que bien se ven.

-Gracias.

Dijeron al unisonó.

-Lastima que Esme no puede venir.-

Dijo Alice asiendo un puchero.

-Si pero tiene que ir con Carlisle a esa junta de médicos.

-Lo sabemos.

Dijo Kim.

- Al menos nos dejo conseguirle el vestido.

Dijo y Alice asintió Dios es que no iban a cambiar.

-Esto será genial nuestro último baile de la universidad.

Dijo Kim

-Si por eso debemos dar una excelente última imagen.

Dijo Alice y Kim asintió.

-Bueno vamos, los chicos nos esperan abajo.

Nos encontramos a Rose y a Kate en el pasillo. Kate llevaba su cabello en un moño del que sobresalían risos pequeños y maquillados levemente. Traía un vestido estraple color dorado ceñido alrededor del cuerpo y se aflojaba conforme se acercaba al suelo. Zapatos dorados y accesorios de igual color.

Y luego todas bajamos al salón. Lo primero que vi fue a mi Edward, con si traje negro y corbata se veía extremadamente sexy, llegue a donde el y me agarro por la cintura y dijo:

-Te encuentras extremadamente hermosa, no creo que podamos salir de la casa.-

-Pero no me arregle tanto para que nadie me vea.

Le dije con el ceño fruncido y ojos inocentes.

-Ahí esta el problema eres un peligro para los que te vean.

Yo solo reí

-Jajá, bueno ya vamos antes de que algo nos impida salir ¿no?

Edward me sonrió y me abrió la puerta del Volvo y entre.

EPov

Cuando vi bajar a mi ángel no le pude quitar la vista de encima, estaba hermosa, cuando llego a mí al tome por la cintura y le dije:

-Te encuentras extremadamente hermosa, no creo que podamos salir de la casa.

Le dije no pude resistirme era toda la verdad.

-Pero no me arregle tanto para que nadie me vea.

Me dijo con el ceño fruncido y ojos inocentes.

-Ahí esta el problema eres un peligro para los que te vean.

Dije y ella solo rio.

-Jajá, bueno ya vamos antes de que algo nos impida salir ¿no?

Le sonreí y le abrí la puerta del Volvo para que entrara. Nos iríamos por parejas, cada pareja en diferente auto.  
___________________________________________________________________________

La cena estuvo genial, no la pasamos bastante bien. Al llegar a casa le abrí la puerta a bella y ella se bajo y entramos a la sala donde ya se encontraban los demás.

-Si me disculpan un momento es que no me siento del todo bien vuelvo en un momento.

Dijo mi bella.

-Estas bien amor.-

Dije mientras la acompañaba a las escaleras

-Me siento algo mareada y un poco de nauseas eso es todo no te preocupes ya vuelvo.

Dijo me beso subió.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?

Me pregunto Kim

-No se Bella dice que no se siente del todo bien dice que tiene mareos y nauseas, no sabia que los ángeles enfermaran

-No lo hacemos, no enfermamos pero espera, ¿que síntomas dijiste que tiene?-

Dijo Alex

-Pues dice que siente mareos y ganas de vomitar.

Dije confundido

-La única manera de tener esos síntomas en nuestra especie es…

Empezó a decir Kyle

-OH. MY. GOD (oh por dios)- dijeron ambos al unisonó, me empecé a preocupar de que fuera algo malo.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Qué tiene Bella?

Todos los mirábamos expectantes.

- Tranquilízate no es nada malo.

Dijo Kim repentinamente emocionada, ¡como odio no poder leerles la mente!

- Es solo que Bella esta… ¡AHHHH!

-¿Que? ¿Qué Bella esta que? Díganme de unas ves.

Dije ya desesperado.

-Pues es que mi hermanita del alma Bella esta…. Pero fue interrumpida por una voz a nuestras espaldas. Todos volteamos e ver a mi ángel que estaba mordiéndose el labio. Y dijo:

-Estoy embarazada.-

* * *

**Vean los vestidos en mi perfil.**

**Que tal?**

**Les agradesco a todos que creo que no lo hise en el capi pasado a todos aquellos que me apoyaron!**

**Atte.**

**Priscila Cullen **

**PD: Si se arriesgan a dejar un Review Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Edward visitaran sus sueños.  
PD2: ¡¡Recuerden que muerden!! (¡Aunque a mi no me molestaría! ^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Los personajes de Crepusculo le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephaniue Meyer!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¡¿Seré Padre?!

**BPov**

Estábamos llegando de la cena y de repente sentí un mareo, así que subí a mi habitación y me dirigí al baño y vomite. Me pareció muy extraño ya que nosotros no enfermamos, la única manera de que vomitemos seria…. ¡OMG! Tenía que ser eso no había otra forma, así que utilice mis poderes para verificarlo y tal como pensaba ¡Estoy embarazada! Oh por dios como se lo diré a Edward, ay seguro se está preguntando qué me pasa. Salí de mi habitación hacia el salón y se encontraban todos discutiendo tal y como espere. Así que me dispuse a escuchar primero.

-No lo hacemos, no enfermamos pero espera, ¿qué síntomas dijiste que tiene?-

Dijo Alex

-Pues dice que siente mareos y ganas de vomitar.

Dijo Edward confundido

-La única manera de tener esos síntomas en nuestra especie es….

Empezó a decir Kyle

-OH. MY. GOD (oh por dios)

Dijeron al unisonó.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tiene Bella?

Supuse que todos los miraban expectantes.

- Tranquilízate no es nada malo.

Dijo Kim repentinamente emocionada.

- Es solo que Bella esta….AHHHH!!!!!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Bella esta qué? Díganme de unas ves.

Dijo Edward sonaba ya desesperado.

-Pues es que mi hermanita del alma Bella esta….

Pero me decidí a interrumpirlos y todos me voltearon a ver.

-Estoy embarazada.

Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

**EPov**

_Estoy embarazada. _Esas dos palabras se repetían en mi mente

-Eso, ¿es posible?

Pregunto Carlisle, esto fue lo que me regreso al mundo real, y dirigí mi mirada a Bella.

-Pues sí, claro no es exactamente como los humanos ya que nuestros cuerpos se comportan diferente, pero si es posible.

-Entonces ¿seré padre?

Alcance a decir.

-Si-

Dijo, simplemente corrí hacia ella y la bese. La bese con cariño, con amor, con felicidad. ¡Me sentía tan bien! ¡Iba a ser padre! ¡Algo que nunca creí posible! Pero por supuesto para mi Ángel (literalmente) todo es posible…

**BPov**El beso de Edward me impresiono estaba cargado de tantas emociones. Felicidad, amor, cariño………no creí posible que reaccionara así a la noticia, incluso yo quede en shock unos minutos mientras que el al saber que era verdad, y él me beso.

Luego de eso cada uno se fue para su habitación, me cambie al igual que Edward y nos a recostamos en la cama, mirándonos a los ojos y dijo?

-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

-Mmm, creo que me lo has dicho algunas veces, aunque no me molesta oírlo de nuevo.

-Pues te amo, te amo, te amo.

-Y yo a ti l

Le dije mientras empezaba a besarlo, el beso se hizo cada ves mas apasionado, pero igual cuidadoso, era obvio que ahora seria mas delicado debido a mi estado, luego de eso me deje de preocupas por el mundo, y me concentre en solo el, y sus caricias.  
___________________________________________________________________________

EPov  
Luego de eso bella se quedo dormida, no me alarme debido a que escuche en la mente de Kim que era normal, que lo hacía para dar más fuerza a la criatura. Al parecer están también algo impresionados, debido a que aunque es algo poco común, los hijos de ángeles anteriores suben al cielo al igual que sus padres, pero no están del todo seguros de lo que vengan de un ángel y un vampiro.

La verdad es que yo también me hago esa pregunta, he escuchado de los medio vampiro, son semi vampiros y semi humanos, nacen de un vampiro y una humana, peor no he escuchado, bueno ni siquiera sabia antes de Bella y sus amigos que existieran su especie los ángeles. Y si un medio vampiro, tiene las características de un vampiro, pero tiene sangre, su corazón late y come, pero ¿como será un semi vampiro, semi ángel?

Pero no importa solo se una cosa de seguro, será una hermosa criatura, con rasgos míos y los de Bella. Sera mi hija o hijo, un ser hermoso que demostrara nuestro amor.

Trato de imaginarme cómo será el ser Padre.

* * *

**He aqui el tercer capi!**

**Les gardesco de neuvo a otods de veras!! y de neuvo Lo siento!**

**Atte.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

**PD: Si se arriesgan a dejar un Review Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Edward visitaran sus sueños.  
PD2: ¡¡Recuerden que muerden!! (¡Aunque a mi no me molestaría! ^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Los personajes de crepúsculo le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**

Capitulo 4: ¡¿GEMELOS?!

**BPov **

Han pasado ya veinte semanas desde que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada actualmente tengo cinco meses. Mi embarazado durara al igual que los humanos alrededor de nueve meses. Mi vientre ya se encuentra abultado aunque no demasiado. Me siento tan feliz. Definitivamente el ser madre no era algo que tenía planeado, pero me encontraba verdaderamente feliz.

En este momento me encontraba en el sofá sentada en medio de las piernas de Edward mientras él me abrazaba y ponía sus manos en mi vientre.

-¿Ya te he dicho que eres la mujer más maravillosa de la tierra?

-No, creo que no.

-Pues lo eres.

-Y tú eres el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra y además futuro padre.

-Aun no me hago a la idea.

-Después de un siglo creyéndolo imposible ha de ser difícil acostumbrarse, no te preocupes lo harás bien.

-Mientras estés conmigo…

Dijo enterrando su rostros entre mi cuello.

-Siempre.

Le dije acariciándole sus rebeldes cabellos.

-¡BELLA!

Grito Alice.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?

-Varias cosas, mira tenemos que comprar aun muchas cosas para el bebe y…

-Para ello tenemos que saber el sexo del bebe.

Termino Kim por ella. Y luego dijo:

-Por lo que es hora de que me permitas hacer la prueba con mis poderes para saber el sexo, nada de sorpresa ocupamos comprar las cosas y punto.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien se pueden quedar en esa posición no importa.

Dicho esto se acerco a nosotros y le hiso señas a Edward para que quitara sus manos de mi vientre y las substituyo con las suyas, las cuales se iluminaron. Cerró sus ojos para sentir y yo la imite.

Jadee de la sorpresa, no se sentía una presencia se sentían…dos. ¡Un niño y una niña!

-¡OMG!

Grito Kim.

**EPov**

Luego de que Kim sustituyera su manos por las mías, sus manos se iluminaron y cerró los ojos al igual que mi Bella.

De repente Bella jadeo y Kim abrió los ojos como platos y grito:

-¡OMG!

De repente me sentí asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Bella estas bien? ¿El bebe como esta que ocurre? ¿Qué-

Bella me interrumpió con un beso.

-Cálmate no es nada malo.

Me susurro en el oído.

-Entonces ¿Qué ocurre?

-Em...pues… es que…

La mire expectante.

-Son dos bebes.

Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

¿¡DOS BEBES?!

-¿Do-dos bebes?

Pregunte con voz ahogada.

Ella asintió lentamente.

-Un niño y una niña.

Como si hubieran rebobinado la cinta hasta hace cuatro meses la bese. Con ternura, pasión, amor felicidad y quien sabe que otro sentimiento eran demasiados.

-Cada minuto que paso contigo me haces mas feliz ¿Lo sabias?

-Pues claro alguien tenía que hacerlo ¿no?

Me reí ante su "lógica" y ella rio conmigo.

-¡Por dios Alice ahora tenemos que comprar aun mas!

-¡Si! Otra cuna, ropa de niño y de niña, juguetes, decoraciones para la habitación…es demasiado!

-bueno Bella como te acabas de enterar no te presionares pero l aproxima no te salvas quien mejor que la madre para escoger ropa para sus hijos.

Dijo Kim apuntando con el dedo a mi esposa.

Ella simplemente suspiro.

En eso entraron Esme y Carlisle.

-Edward, Bella ¡Felicidades!

Nos dijo Esme y nos abrazo a ambos.

-Muchas felicidades, Edward, Bella.

Dijo sonriendo y abrazándonos también.

Lugo vino toda la familia, Rose, Emmet, Kate, Alex, Kyle, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, menos Alice y Kim quienes ya se encontraban en el centro comercial. Todos nos felicitaron, entre abrazos, besos, palabra de felicitación, etc.

Luego nos quedamos solos y volví a hundir mi rostro entre su cuello.

-Estoy tan feliz.

-Yo igual.

-Sabes al principio me preguntaba como seria la criatura que características tendría, etc, pero ahora lo que pienso es, si seré buen padre, si sabré que hacer y ahora mas que todo que será tener gemelos.

Le dije.

Me acaricio el rostro y dijo:

-Si porque eso tendremos…Gemelos.

* * *

**He estado haciendo cuantas digamos y calcule que el fic constará de alrededor de 10 capis, el próximo se llamara: ¿Y ustedes quienes son?**

**¡Tratare de ponerlo pronto de veras!**

**¡Así que dejen un Review con el botón de letras verdes de abajo y comenten!**

**Atte.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

**PD: Si se arriesgan a dejar un Review Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Edward visitaran sus sueños.  
PD2: ¡¡Recuerden que muerden!! (¡Aunque a mi no me molestaría! ^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY!!! SE ME OLVIDO A VISARLES!! Lo siento se me olvido decirles que tenia examenes y tenia que estudiar y no les avise sorry, se me fue por completo pero buena ya dejo las excusas, igual pero aqui les dejo el capi.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nota: Los Personajes de Crepusculo le pertenecens a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: ¿Y ustedes quienes son?

BPov

Desde hace una semana que nos enteramos que tendríamos gemelos, un niño y una niña. Alice y Kim estaba súper entusiasmadas comprando cosas de niño y de niña. Carlisle y Esme felices de ser abuelos, Rose, Emmet y Jasper felices de ser tíos. Kate y Alex igual. Bueno si nos concentramos y escuchamos bien podemos escuchar varias veces a Kim y Kyle discutiendo de ser padres ya que aparte de nosotros son los únicos capaces de tener hijos.

Nos encontrábamos todos en la sala hasta que alguien toco la puerta. Edward abrió la puerta y todos pudimos ver a un para de vampiros una chico y un chico bastante parecidos. La chica tenían el pelo castaño cortado en forma de V y el chico tenía el cabello del mismo color corto y desordenado. Ambos tenían los ojos miel ósea que eran vegetarianos.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?

Pregunto Carlisle dejándolos entrar.

-Pues en realidad vinimos aquí e por que les ayudaremos digamos que es nuestro destino, demonio explicaremos mas adelante primero nos presentaremos, yo soy Melanie Stryder y el es mi hermano biológico Jamie Stryder **(¡Me encanto el libro!). **

Dijo señalándose a ella misma y luego a su hermano. Su hermano continúo.

-Y pues supongo que los ángeles al menos habrán escuchado de la leyenda de los Gemelos Mestizos ¿no?

Los otros Ángeles y yo estábamos en shock y los vampiros confundidos. Todos trataban de saber como ellos sabían de los Ángeles, mientras yo y los otros ángeles tratábamos de recordar la profecía de los Gemelos Mestizos, me era familiar así que trata de recordar…

_-En un futuro nacerán de la raíz de un amor prohibido dos bebes gemelos, un niño y una niña, estos bebes serán hijos de ambas razas y harán grandes cosas destruyendo a los traidores y al peligro, trayendo paz entre las razas. Y a raíz de ello aparecerán dos extraños cuyo destino será estar a lado de ellos en su travesía siempre a su lado entregando sus corazones con un lazo tan fuerte que en el momento de la concepción lo sentirán y emprenderán su búsqueda con tal de estar a su lado._

Recite la profecía, mientras los otros me miraban, los ángeles atentos y los vampiros entre atentos y confundidos bastante obvio que aun no captaban.

-¿Qué significa?

Pregunto Kate. Melanie se me adelanto.

-Es una antigua profecía de los ángeles en que nacerán un par de niños y de un amor prohibido, en este caso Bella y Edward y eso niños serán de ambas razas y harán grandes cosas para mantener el mundo en paz, lo que se refiere al hecho de que evitara guerras y que se busque poder etc., así como acabara con los traidores, pero ellos al nacer harán que dos seres, nosotros, los sentimos y vengamos en su búsqueda ya que es nuestros destino estar con ellos siempre. Tenemos cinco meses buscándoles.

-Entonces ustedes…

Dijo Edward señalándolos.

-Serán en un futuro tus yernos parejas de neutros hijos…

Le dije y el me miro en shock.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡No han nacido y ya están comprometidos!

-Cálmate Edward, eso dice la profecía.

Su cara quedo en blanco y se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Mi mundo es cada vez mas extraño.

Dijo

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que te trasforman en vampiro antes de morir, luego conoces a los licántropos que son sus enemigos naturales, luego descubre que la mujer que amas es un Ángel, una criatura de la que nunca habías escuchado hablar, descubres que queda embarazada con gemelos mestizos entre vampiros y ángeles y ahora aparecen dos extraños que dicen de una profecía y que son su futuras parejas?

Dijo Emmet y todos nos le quedamos mirando.

-¿Qué? ¿No es eso?

-Emmet eres un idiota.

Le dijo Rose.

-Un idiota con algo de razón.

Dijo Edward suspirando y todos lo vimos incrédulo.

-¿Crees que tu vida es extraña? ¡JA, que gracioso!

-¿De que hablas?

-Te quejas de que tu vida fue extraña, ¿y que de la mía? Vivo toda mi vida como una humana normal, me termino enamorando de un chico bipolar que resulta ser un vampiro al igual que toda su familia, luego me abandona y descubro que mi mejor amigos y los otros son licántropos, y luego aparecen en la escuela tres freakies súper atractivos que no dejan de mirarme en todo el santo día, luego mi cuerpo cambia y me vuelvo mas ágil rápida etc., y esos freakies me dicen que al estar emocionalmente muerta me volví lo que fui destinada ser un ángel, específicamente el de la muerte su líder. Me entrenan por más o menos 5 años y luego entro en la universidad a estudiar con ellos. Luego me encuentro a mi ex vampiro y su familia que parecen un grupo de acosadores rondando la casa en la noche, luego terminamos juntos de nuevo, dos años después quedo embarazada de dos mitad Ángel-mitad vampiro y ahora aplacen una par de extraños vampiros que resultan se los prometidos de mis hijos que aun ¡no han nacido! Eso es una vida extraña.

Termine el discurso de mi vida. Y todos me miraban. Kyle, Kim y Alex me dijeron al unisonó:

-¿Freakies?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Tiene que admitir que no lucían normales y además no dejaban de mirarme ¡ni lo disimulaban! Daba miedo.

Susurre. Y en eso Emmet comenzó a reír.

-¡Jajaja! Eso estuvo bueno bella. Jajá.

-Ya cállate Emmet, supongo que ustedes dos se quedaran no.

Les dije a Mel y a Jamie. Y Mel dijo:

-Si ustedes no lo permiten.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Claro, ¿Esme me harías el grandísimo favor de darles una par de las habitaciones extra, por favor? **(La casa me salió algo grande ¿no?)**

-Claro hija, vengan chicos les mostrare lo que ahora serán sus habitaciones.

Mel y Jamie siguieron a Esme al piso de arriba.

Bueno, cada vez llegan mas sorpresas aunque me pregunto que será eso que mis niños tendrán que derrotar, o al menso ayudaran la profecía no dicen que lo harán solos si no todo lo contrario.

* * *

**Que les parecio?**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen un Review!! Con el botoncito de letras verdes de abajo ok?**

**Atte.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

**PD: Si se arriesgan a dejar un Review, carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Edward visitaran sus sueños.  
PD2: Tenga cuidade que muerden! (Aunque a mi no me molestaria! ^_^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capi!!!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nota: Los pérsonajews de Crepusculo no me pertencen si no a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

Capitulo 6: El nacimiento

**BPov**

Han pasado ya tres meses y dos semanas, desde la aparición de Mel y Jamie. Actualmente tengo ocho meses y dos semanas. Ellos han sido de lo mas atentos conmigo argumentando que ando cargando a los gemelos y que se yo. Edward esta cada ve mas estresado desde que supo que puedo tener contracciones no se separe de mi lado en caso de que algo pase que incluso los demás tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas, Kim y Mel ayudaran a Carlisle en el parto y Edward se quedara afuera. Quien sabe como se pondría ay dicen que mejor estresado afuera que estresado adentro. **(Ella se queja de que Edward no la deja sola! Ya querríamos nosotras que el no nos dejara solas ¿no?)**

En estos momento me encuentro con Edward den nuestra habitación el sentado en la cama y yo recostada en sus piernas.

-¿Que piensas?

Me pregunto Edward besándome la frente.

-En todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que llegaron Mel y Jamie.

-Si ha sido un gran cambio.

En eso empecé a sentir otra contracción, desde los ocho meses se van haciendo mas frecuentes y esto altera a Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Tranquilo Edward te lo he dicho será común hasta que los bebes nazcan.

-Bella… ¿como rayos quieres que esta tranquilo? Los bebes están por nacer y no se que pueda pasar, ni como serán, ¡¿¡¿y si no me quieren?!?!?!

-¡¡¡Ya Edward párale!!! Deja de ser tan necio por dios. ¡¡¡ A veces no entiendo lo que te pasa por la cabeza!!!

-Ya Bella déjalo sabes que no tiene remedio se le fue l tornillo por completo, jajaja.

Dijo Emmet entrando en la habitación junto a Alice.

-Si Bella, déjalo el perderá los tornillos solo no puedes evitarlo.

Dijo Alice

-No creí que te afectara tanto el ser padre Edward.

Dije volteando a verlo.

-¡No lo hace! ¡Dios es que aquí nadie me entiende, no me entienden mis angustias y miedos nunca en mis 108 años de vida pensé en ser padre y PUM de repente me entero que será padre!

Gritaba Edward andando por toda la habitación.

-Que si no lo hago bien nueve meses son muy poco para borrar lo que sabia y cambiarlo por otra cosa. ¿Qué si no lo hago bien? ¡Y cresen y se vuelven rebeldes!!! ¡O no ser tal vez lo haga tan mal que se vuelvan chicos inadaptados y delincuentes!!! ¿¡Que hare entonces?!

Alice, Emmet y yo nos miramos y asentimos y con la ayuda de ellos Salimos los tres de la habitación dejando a Edward en su monologo. Y fuimos hasta al sala y e, ayudaron a acomodarme en un sillón.

-Eso fue extraño. Dije una vez recostada en el sillón cómodamente.

-Y que lo digas.

Dijeron Alice y Emmet al unísono. En eso bajo Kim.

-¿Que ocurrió? ¿Tiene que ver con el monologo que Edward esta dando de no ser buen padre y que debido a eso ni cuenta se da que nadie lo esta escuchando?

Los tres asentimos.

Luego recosté la cabeza en el sillón y cerré los ojos.

En eso empecé a sentir una contracción bastante fuerte.

**KimPov**

En eso Bella hiso una mueca y me acerque a ella.

-¿Bella estas bien?

-No…duele, cr-creo que ya vienen.

Dije ella con esfuerzo. Emmet Alice y yo nos alarmaos y en cuestión de segundos todos estaban en la habitación.

-¿Bella amor estas bien?

Pregunto Edward exasperado, ¡DIOS QUE ALGUIEN LO CALLE!!

-Subámosla a la habitación ya esta todo listo como lo acordado, Mel y Kim me ayudaran los demás esperaran afuera.

Dijo Carlisle

-¿Que? ¿¡Por qué yo soy el padre tengo que estar allí!?

-Edward mírate en ese estado no serás de ayuda nosotros nos encargaremos de parto y tu esperas afuera con los otros. ¿De acuerdo? Bien vamos.

Dijo este de nuevo.

Cargue a Bella y la subí hasta la habitación con Mel y Carlisle en mis talones. Llegue a la habitación y acomode a Bella en la camilla quien una tenía una mueca de dolor.

En eso entro Alice y Esme.

Nosotras ayudaremos, les daremos un baño a los bebes y los vestiremos ya traje la ropa esta lista.

Me resigne y asentí. Aunque Alice y yo concordábamos nuy bien yo si tenia un limite aunque sea difícil de creer.

En eso Bella grito

-Bien es hora de empezar.

Dijo Carlisle

* * *

(No creyeron que iba a describirlo todo ¿verdad?)

Todo había terminado correctamente. A Bella ya la habíamos ayudado a vestirse y arreglarse un poco de nuevo mientras Alice terminaba de vestir a los bebes y se los entregaba a Bella.

-Rennesme y Edward Junior....Ej.

Susurro Bella

En eso entro Edward y la abraza por detrás mientras juntos observaban a los bebes. Alice le puso a Rennesme un conjunto de suéter y pantalón rosado, con los costados un diseño como de piel, la hacia ver bastante hermosa mas de lo que era y a E J le coloco un conjunto celeste oscuro con botones bastante lindo también. **(Trajes de los Bebes en mi perfil)**

Luego Edward tomo a E J. en brazos mientras veía a ambos maravillado y luego el y bella se dirigieron a su habitación.

**EPov**

Y ame había calmado, y entre a ver a mis bebes, eran hermosos, no había seres mas hermosos aparte de mi Bella. Tome a EJ. Entre mis brazos y sentí un calor en mi pecho bastante reconfortante. Luego agarre la mano de Bella y luego de que todos viera a los bebes nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

Dentro de poco se quedaron dormidos y los acomodamos en su cuna doble cortesía de Alice, era de madera y tenia sabanas de un tono amarillo.**(Foto en el Perfil)** Y los arropamos.

-Son hermosos.

Dije abrasando a Bella por detrás mientras ella asentía.

-Tan hermosos como tu.

Ella rio.

-Si lo son, pronto habrá que llevarlos de paseo incluso Alice se encargó de ello.

Rio mientras señalaba el coche doble también cortesía de Alice. **(Foto en el perfil)**

-Jaja, si supongo que si.

Dije mientras la besaba.

Cuando volví con mi Ángel pensé que nunca podría ser mas feliz, al parecer me equivoque por que ese calo en mi pecho crecía con cada segundo de observar a mis tres ángeles.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Les gusto?**

**Dejenme un review!!!! con el botonsito verde de abajo lo apretan y solo tiene que dejar un comentario!!**

**En el siguiente capi ya avansamos un poco. El Capi 7 llamado: 2 años depues.**

**Es donde veremos a lso bebes un poquito mas creciditos antes de que empiecen los problemas!!**

**Asi que dejen un Review!!**

**Atte.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

**PD: Si se arriesgan a dejar un Review Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Edward visitaran sus sueños.  
PD2: ¡¡Recuerden que muerden!! (¡Aunque a mi no me molestaría! ^_^)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui les dejo el capi 7!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero qeu los disfruten!!**

**Nota: Los perosnajes de Crepusculo le pertenecen a la fantastica Stephanie Meyer!!

* * *

**

Capitulo 7: 2 años después

**BPov**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde el nacimiento de los bebes. Ellos tenían un crecimiento mas acelerado por lo que lucían de cinco. Son adorables Rennesme tiene el cabello colocho y de color bronce y ojos chocolate, ella era una replica exacta de Edward femenino. EJ. Tenia el cabello algo mas lacio y color caoba y ojos verdes, el se parecía mas a mi. Tenían mucho talento y eran muy despiertos. Siempre que veían algo nuevo lo veían con una curiosidad que no penaste que un niño de esa edad tuviera. Ya caminaban y hablaban, Rennesme tenia el don de trasmitir sus pensamientos a los demás por medio del tacto y EJ era al contrario podía absorber cualquier pensamiento y recuerdos por medio del tacto incluyendo cosas que tu ni recuerdas que pasaran. Además de que también heredaron mi escudo debido a su parte de semi-ángel. Además de que ingerían sangre pero menos comúnmente que los vampiros. Y dormían tan solo dos horas.

En caso de Mel y Jamie pues, son muy sobre protectores con ellos. Se aseguran que no se caigan (lo cual pasa muy poco) les dan casi todo lo que piden si tiene mi autorización y si están tristes, los alegran… ¡constantemente los tengo que regañar por hacer mi trabajo y el de Edward!!

Alice y Kim viven felices, cada tanto compran ropa nueva alegando que por su crecimiento pronto necesitaran más. Rennesme lo disfruta…dios será como sus tías. En cambio EJ, lo odia, odia comprar supongo que lo saco de mi, cuando era humana odiaba las compras (ahora me gusta pero no para tanto) pero siempre hace un puchero parecido al mío de humana.

Los demás felices de ser tíos y Carlisle y Esme felices de ser abuelos.

-Mami ¿cuando llega?

Me preguntaron mis pequeños a la vez. Vieron pro internet (cortesía de Alice) unos juguetes que le encantaron así que los mandaron a pedir por correo y se supone que llegan hoy. En eso suena el timbre.

-Al parecer llegaron.

-¡SI!

Fui a abrir la puerta donde se encontraba una mensajera.

-Hola señora Cullen mi nombre es Roxa y vengo a dejar su paquete.(¡Jajá, allí estas!)

-Claro, muchísimas gracias mis hijos estas inquietísimos, no se imagina lo que es.

-Pues, no es tan diferente pero yo constantemente tengo unos lectores inquietísimos viera como son.

-¿Lectores?

-Si, claro de mis fanfictions los dejos super inquietos, principalmente cuando corto en partes que quedan en suspenso o cuando pongo un adelanto y creen que es un capi, lo cual los emociona.

-Me imagino.

-Si pero ayer por lo menos tuve excusa, ya que fui mi cumpleaños.

-¿En serio? ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Roxa!!

-Jajá muchas gracias, pues ya todo esta entregado entonces me retiro. Adiós.

-Adiós.

-Mami, mami déjanos verlos.

-Jajá chicos tranquilícense primero vayan donde Mel y Jamie y díganles que les ayuden y jueguen con ustedes ¿de acuerdo? En cuando llegue su padre iremos a jugar con ustedes.

-¡SI!

Los chicos en un segundo subieron corriendo las escaleras… ¿Mencione que tiene una velocidad superior a la vampírica y a la de los ángeles? Bueno pues ya lo saben.

Rato después llego Edward.

-Hola amor.

Me dijo y lo bese.

-¿Que tal la caza?

-Excelente. ¿Y los niños?

-Están arriba jugando con sus nuevos juguetes.

-¡Papi!

Llegaron gritando los dos a la sala y se le lanzaron a Edward encima quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos en un gran abrazo.

-Te extrañamos papi.

-Yo también los extrañe mis tesoros.

-Ven papi, mami dijo que cuando volvieras vendrían ambos a jugar con nosotros.

-Jajá, claro vamos.

Dijo Edward mientras me agarraba por la cintura y subíamos junto a los niños a su habitación para jugar con ellos. Estuvimos jugando toda la tarde los niños eran muy energéticos. Luego junto con los demás vimos unas películas que a los niños les encantaban, a Rennesme le encantaba: Anastasia y para resumir las películas de princesas. Y a EJ. Le encantaba Buzz Light Year (No recuerdo si se escribe así) y El Hombre de Hierro.

Estábamos viviendo una excelente vida, me sentía demasiado feliz, con mis hijos, mi Edward, mis amigos y todos mis seres queridos. Pero aun así…no podía evitar ese sentimiento de angustia en mi pecho lo cual no era buena señal tenia el horrible presentimiento de que pronto seria el comienzo…

* * *

**Que les parecio?**

**Espero que les haya gustado!! Como vieorn en este capi se mas de como bella explica como han vivido desde el nacimiento de lso gememlso y varias de las caracteristicas de ellos.**

**En el proximo empezaran lso problemas!!**

**Asi que dejen un Review!!**

**Atte.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

**PD: Si se arriesgan a dejar un Review Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Edward visitaran sus sueños.  
PD2: ¡¡Recuerden que muerden!! (¡Aunque a mi no me molestaría! ^_^)**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY!!! lo siento de verdad tarde un monton y no solo eso se qeu este capi no es mucho pero estoy sin tiempo full tareas y proyectos ademas de que estuve castigada sin compu varios dias(prefiero no decir la razon), y por eso dure mucho, lo siento de verdad se que no es mucho pero...**

**Aqui se los dejo!**

**Nota: Los personajes de Crepusculo le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

Capitulo 8: ¡Malditos Ángeles Positivos!

Era Lunes Carlisle se encontraba trabajando al igual que Esme que había conseguido un empleo en diseño de interiores. Los demás nos encontrábamos en casa. Emmet, Jasper, Kyle y Alex se turnaban jugando al Play Station.

Alice y Kim, viendo una revista de moda y Rosalie y Kate estaba en el garaje trabajando en los carros al parecer Rosalie le estaba dando clases a Kate que parecía interesada en ello. Edward en el piano. Y Mel y Jamie jugando con los niños. Mel al parecer les cantaba mientras Jamie tocaba la guitarra.

_**Look at the twilight  
its almost gone  
Its time for the night  
to fall alone.**_

I look at the Sky  
looking for you  
staring at the stars  
wondering…  
Where you´ll be.

_**Chorus  
Then I see you  
going through the Sky  
waving at me  
with your shiny fly.**_

Because I´m in love…  
In Love with a Starlight.

Every night I wait for you  
to pass through the Sky  
for I can Sleep  
a peacefully night.

So just please  
come visit me  
stay here with me  
just don't leave.

And here you are  
just near me  
but it feels  
just to far away.

_**So just came to me  
come near me  
touch me  
and make me feel  
all complete.**_

Then I see you  
going through the Sky  
waving at me  
with your shiny fly.

Because I´m in love…  
In Love with a Starlight.

You are a Starlight  
that illuminate my way  
that illuminate my heart  
taking all the darkness away.

So come here  
kiss me  
and tell me:  
I Love You.

_**Make my nightmares  
disappear  
And make my dreams  
Come true .**_

Because I´m in Love  
In Love with a Starlight.

Los niños se encontraban tranquilos escuchándola, así como todos los demás, tiene una voz Hermosa incluso para un vampiro. En eso nos encontrábamos hasta que a los demás ángeles, a Alice y a mi nos llego un visión.

_Visión_

_Se ve un cuarto oscuro donde se encuentran tres tronos, en ellos hace tres vampiros, bastante viejos, con alrededor muchos vampiros que se ven poderosos…si, su guardia, los Vulturis. En eso se les acercan cuatro figuras…dos hombres y dos mujeres. A estos seres les salen alas color blanco y salen de la oscuridad, se trata de los ángeles de energía positiva._

_-Entonces que dicen a cambio de lo que queremos, les diremos las debilidades de los ángeles positivos para que así los tengan a ellos y a los Cullen en sus manos ¿que dicen?_

_-Aceptamos._

_Fin de la Visión_

Termino la visión y todos nos volvimos a ver.

-¿Que ocurrió?

Pregunto Kate.

Luego de que les explicáramos tuvieron varias reacciones. Pero el pensamiento que concordó en todas las cabezas fue…

-¡Malditos Ángeles Positivos!

* * *

**Se que no es mucho lo se!!!!!  
Pero sorry de verdad el cole me esta exigiendo dema y no tuve tiempo de hecho les pido qeu tengan pasiencia para el diguiente no quiero qeu quede tan malo como este, y estoy por empezar examenes parcialas y me tiene que ir bien asi que tengan paciencia porfa!!**

**PD: para no tener problemas aviso de una vez la cancion en el fic es original no se la copie a nadie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LO SIENTO!!! no saben la pena que em de haber durado tanto pero la escuela nso tenia full, y se que el capi no es muy largo me habria gustado hacerlo mas larogo epro tengo un bloqeu gigante creo qeu los estudios y proyecos me secaron el cerebro asi que disculpenme de verdad.**

**Disfrutenlo!!!!!!1**

**Nota: Los personajes de Crpesuculo el pertenecen a la increible Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Capitulo 9: La Preparación

**BPov**

Todos estábamos intranquilos desde la visión, sabíamos que los ángeles positivos nos tenían rencor ya que siempre los vencíamos y era obvio que éramos más fuertes que ellos, pero…

Nunca pensamos que nos traicionarían así, ¡es que díganme quien aun en sus 5 sentidos va pensar que criaturas creadas de la felicidad, amor, sinceridad, y otros buenos sentimientos van a estar tan llenos de rencor como para llegar a tal punto!!

¡¡¡NO tenia nada de Sentido!!!!

Tratábamos de ver que harían los Vulturis pero aun estaban indecisos cambiaban de planes varias veces. Buscaban un plan infalible. Lo único que hacíamos era estar atentos y trazar nuestros propios planes. También los ángeles habíamos empezado a tener visiones de los bebes ya que Alice no podía.

Los veíamos poderosos a la corta edad de 2 años y medio aunque lucían de 5, ya eran muy poderosos y habían desarrollado muchos poderes y desarrollarían otros. Eso era la idea de la profecía por lo que tratábamos de ver lo mayor posible de ellos para así ayudarles a controlar sus poderes ya que a su corta edad eran muy inteligentes y entendían todo.

En estos momento nos encontrábamos en el bosque cazando les ayudábamos a los gemelos ya que algunos animales eran muy grandes para ellos. El favorito de EJ era el oso al igual que a mí. Y el de Nessie era el puma al igual que Edward. Mel y Jamie también andaban en los alrededores vigilándolos.

-¿Amor que piensas?

Dijo Edward llegando a mi lado.

Suspire.

-…de todo un poco…

-Relájate todo estará bien, ven vamos a buscarte un oso.

Nos encontrábamos en el patio de la casa entrenando a los gemelos en los poderes que acaban de desarrollar tienen muchos la verdad lo que pensamos es que uno de ellos es el absorber otros poderes ya que tiene los mismo que todos nosotros. Además de otros, como: transformación, telepatía, síquicos, incluso han empezado a controlar los elementos. Que es básicamente en lo que los estamos entrenados actualmente para evitar que hagan estragos con el fuego y demás.

Los entrenamientos consisten en realidad en diferentes partes, que Emmet, Jasper, Kyle y Alex se encargan de organizar. Consiste en: Puntería, Poder, Agilidad, Concentración, y otras que no recuerdo. Y ellos las hacían como si nada incluso a veces me da envidia, recuerdo mis entrenamientos, tuve que comenzar casi desde cero, digo mis entrenamientos eran mas duros y me costaban muchísimo mas, semanas de cansancio y agotamiento!!!!!!

Entonces díganme ¡¿como no tenar envidio de tus hijos cuando lo hacen como si hubieran nacido haciendo eso!?!?!

Claro lo que mas me preocupaba era que hicieran algo que no podían y fuera peligroso y claro Emmet se burlaba de mi supuesta histeria.

Dios el único que lograba distraerme era Edward y cof cof prefiero no decir como…

Bueno el punto era que los niños se hacían cada vez mas fuertes eran unos niños genios, y claro Emmet los molestaba diciendo que no tenían la cabezota necesaria como para ser genios ya que su cabeza no era del tamaño de la de Jimmy Neutrón.

Los planes de los Vulturis también eran cada vez más claros al menos algunas partes, por ejemplo el hecho de poner como excusa una visita a Carlisle, estaba entre esa opción o tratar de llegar por sorpresa. Estábamos al tanto de ambas pero aun no se decidían.

Si decían venir a visitarnos pues les diríamos que seria imposible ya que tendríamos la visita de los lobos indefinidamente, si lo hacían de sorpresa teníamos dos opciones, llamar a los lobos y pedir su ayuda en la batalla acabar con todo de una ves o retrasar un poco la batalla yéndonos de "viaje" a otro lugar hasta que nos encontraran de nuevo…todos se inclinaban por la de luchar y acabar con todo rápido… pero aun así estábamos planeando nuestras estrategias de pelea y de emergencia.

Teniamos que estar preparados.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!!!!! **

** R&R**

**Me disculpo de neuvo pro mi atraso de verdad vieran que pena.**

**Aviso de uan vez el fic esta por teminar, qeu da un capi y el epilogo, en lo que me esforzare mucho para que valgan la pena. Pero tneganme paciancia porfa, sin mas los dejo, bye!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SI!! CAMBIEN MI PENNAME!! MI NOMBRE DE USUSARIO AHORA SERA:**

**Pri-Chan 1410**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Quiero Agradecer un monto a: ****sandri****por las ideas que me dio y a todos ustedes lectores que me apoyaron hasta aquí. A pesar de lo mucho que he durado se los agradezco con el alma. Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo: **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Capitulo 10: ¿Pelea o Salvación?

**BPov**

Alice lo había visto. Los Vulturis al fin habían tomado una decisión. Y ya teníamos el plan y las preparaciones. Como ellos veían esto como algo que disfrutar traerían audiencia. Por lo que harían "Un Juicio" y nos inculparía por medio de argumentos para después juzgar para el castigo…

Eran tan patéticos pero no les permitiríamos eso y si era necesario aunque no nos gustara iríamos a pelear. En estos momentos nos encontrábamos Los Ángeles, los Cullen, los Delany y los Stryder.

El plan era esperarlos a varios kilómetros de la casa. Mel y Jamie cargarían a los niños y huirían de ser necesario. Ya sabiendo algunos de los "Argumentos" que los Vulturis usarían tenían ya las formas de responderlos, y esperábamos algo mas de ayuda pero no podíamos confiar mucho en ella.

Empezamos a sentirlos acercarse cada ves mas eran bastantes alrededor de 30. Tres sobresalían y se acercaron más que los demás…Aro, Marco y Cayo Vulturi. Y detrás de ellos la guardia Volturi, Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Heidi, Chelsea, Renata, Félix, etc. Además de otros que parecían simples espectadores. Aro se acerco y dijo:

-Mis queridos amigos, Carlisle como has estado?-

Dijo "amablemente."

-Pues estaba bastante bien hasta qu vi tus razones para venir.-

Le contesto este.

-Pero mi amigo Carlisle, se han rotos las reglas, primero hasta donde se ella se entero de nuestra existencia siendo humana ¿no?-

Dijo señalándome. Sin embargo Alex lo interrumpió.

-Técnicamente no, un ángel no es simplemente elegir a un humano para serlo, son elegidos antes de nacer, por lo que técnicamente Bella nunca fue humana, aunque pensaran así, no lo fue por lo que tu regla no sirve en este caso. –

-Mmm, puede ser, pero no solo eso además de la mescla de esos niños entre un vampiro y un ángel eso no puede ser…-

-¿Que es lo que no puede ser? La relación entre un vampiro y un ángel o el hecho de que nacieran niños de esta relación, por que hasta donde se hasta hace unos meses no sabias de nuestra existencia. Y en cuanto a los niños han crecido durante 2 años tranquilamente no tienes nada que culparlos.-

Le dije poniéndome cada vez mas tensa. Y no solo yo todos lo estábamos, si tuviéramos la seguridad de que _ELLOS_ nos ayudarían no seria igual pero, no podemos estar seguros. Y dar por un hecho su ayuda.

-Ese no es el punto querida…no esta permitido relaciones así, así que me temo que no hablare mas, es hora de dictar su sentencia.-

Ellos se pusieron en posición de ataque igual nosotros y cuando íbamos a tacar en el centro del prado se disparo una luz, que nos bloqueo la vista a todos.

_Había llegado la ayuda que tanto deseábamos… _

Cuando podemos volver a ver nos encontrábamos todos en un prado un mas hermanos que cualquiera en la tierra, su cielo brillaba hasta parecer ser un cielo de luz, los ángeles supimos inmediatamente donde estábamos y sonreímos.

Los demás miraban el lugar maravillados, incluyendo los Vulturis. En eso empezaron a acercarse personas a nosotros, las mujeres vestían con un largo vestido flojo hasta los tobillos, sin mangas, agarrados un poco más abajo del hombro. (No se como describirlo, como referencia vean el vestido la Princesa Serenity en Sailor Moon). Y los hombres tenían una camisa y unos pantalones holgados, unos de color blanco y otros de color negro representando a los ángeles positivos y negativos respectivamente.

Alex, Kim, Kyle y yo nos arrodillamos antes ellos, generaciones des los anteriores ángeles que dejaron la tierra y subieron al cielo. De ellos destacaban una chica de cabello pelirrojo vestida de negro y un chico pelinegro vestido de blanco: Los líderes de la primera generación de ángeles Essence e Ian.

-Levantase.-

Dijo Essence. Y de a poco nos fuimos poniendo en pie. Luego Ian se volvió a ver a los demás.

-Vampiros, amigos míos, han de preguntarse por que están aquí.-

Dijo mirando principalmente a los Vulturi. Todos asintieron. Essence e Ian sonrieron.

-Hemos visto lo que ocurre en la tierra, Vulturis, el hambre por el poder, no es bueno y menos utilizando artimañas sucias ni motivos de venganza. El poder y respeto es algo que se debe ganar por medios justos. Espero que con su regreso a la tierra lleven un reinado mas pacifico como debió haber sido siempre.-

Essence e Ian fruncieron el ceño. Y miraron detrás de nosotros. Nos volteamos siguiendo su mirada, y vimos a los ángeles positivos tratando de levantarse…bastante débiles lucían.

-Ángeles positivos, puedo saber la razón de semejante traición a sus hermanos?-

Los ángeles positivos trataban de ocultar su temor, mas no lo lograban mucho.

-Nosotros…creímos que se lo merecían, son negativos, muerte, oscuridad, dolor, miedo…son todas cosas negativas mientras nosotros somos los positivos, amor, felicidad, etc…Y ELLOS SON MAS FELICES QUE NOSOTROS!!! NO LO MERECEN DEBIERON QUEDARSE EN EL ESTADO EN EL QUE SE TRASFORMARON!!!

Ian interrumpió.

-Entonces los negativos fueron felices, les molesta ese cambio o el hecho de que ustedes fueran miserables? A diferencia de ellos?

Essence continúo.

-No veo el problema de que fueran felices…yo como ángel negativo fui muy feliz durante mi vida en la tierra y mas cuando encontré…el amor, el amor con el hombre que lo representaba y por razones del destino me lo profesaba a mi…-

Dijo sonriendo e acercándose a Ian quien la rodeo con sus brazos. Los angeles silbamos.

-Wow, eso no lo sabíamos.-

Ambos rieron.

-Pues si así es. Pero el caso no es el pasado es el ahora, como hermanos debían vivir el armonía mas no lo lograron, Ángeles positivos han de tener su castigo, otorgado por sus propios hermanos para darle oportunidad a otra generación de ángeles positivos que hallaran la armonía entre ambos bandos.-

Dijo Ian tornando su voz dura. En eso una luz nos envolvió y cuando pudimos volver a ver vimos a los vampiros y a los demás ángeles lejos, cerca del bosque y a nosotros en medio de claro, frente a los ángeles positivos que aun hacían débiles. Sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Seremos misericordiosos.-

Dijimos en voz baja.

-NO!!! NO PUEDNE HACERLO!!! NOOO!!!-

Fueron los gritos y lloriqueos desesperados antes de desaparecer por completo. Al igual que las esencias de los ángeles positivos.

-Bien, ahora vendrá una nueva generación, poco a poco, regresen a la Tierra e inicien de nuevo…-

Fue lo ultimo que escuchamos antes de que todo se desvaneciera…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7 años después.

-Así que, así ocurrió.- Dijo una chica de cabello cobrizo, colocho y ojos chocolate. Parecía tener alrededor de 17 años. Y estaba sentada en las piernas de un chico mas o menso su misma edad.

-Wow.- fue todo lo que dijo un chico de cabello caoba y ojos verdes también alrededor de 17 años con una chica castaña en su regazo a quien abrazaba por la cintura.

-Wow.-

Dijo la primera chica imitando al otro.

-Que genio solo eso dices Edward? De verdad no creo que seas mi hermano.-

Suspiro.

-Cállate Renesme!!-

Grito.

-Cállame!-

EJ iba a responder cuando fue interrumpido.

-Ya, ya paren pelean como niños!- Dijo la chica en el regazo de EJ.-

-Pero Mel!!.-

Se quejo este.

-Bueno Mel si lo vez bien solo tenemos 7 años.-

Dijo Rennesme.

-Pero supuestamente, tienen la madurez de alguien de 17.-

Dijo Jamie mientras rodeaba la cintura de Rennesme con sus brazos.

-Y TU DE QUE LADO ESTAS!?

-Del de la lógica.

Sonrio. Rennesme y EJ, fruncieron el ceño.

-No es justo!!-

Dijeron a la vez.

-Nada es justo.-

Dijo Alex entrando con lso demás a la habitación. Y los gemelos inflaron lso cachetes a la vez.

Y todos rieron por la infantil acción.

Esperando por un futuro mas tranquilo.

_**Fin**_

**

* * *

**

Hasta aquí llega sorry de nuevo por durar tanto y no ser el final mejor, pero el bloque no me permitía seguir, peor al menso aunque no fue perfecto quedo un buen final y estoy satisfecha con el, por ahora estoy bloqueada con las historias de crepúsculo así que me dedicare un tiempo a escribir anime.

Espero que nos veamos pronto!!!


End file.
